This project provides partial support of a real-time data acquisition and reduction facility. Particular emphasis is placed on the interfacing of various biomedical instruments to a PDP11/40 computer either directly or via intermediate data-processing devices. Specifically, on-line facilities are or will be provided for amino acid analysers, an ultracentrifuge plate reader, an X-ray diffraction film scanner, a gas chromatograph/mass spectrometer combination, another gas chromatograph, a gamma radiation counter and various data links from physiological measuring devices in the Sleep Research Center. Both hardware and software support for these has been or will be provided by the Facility. General computing support is provided including statistics and graphics systems and user training courses are provided.